RWBY Animated Adventures
by merikflame
Summary: A Rwby spin on the roosterteeth animated adventures. Ongoing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Shotgun Shells**

"Are you sure it's wise to bring those with?" Asked Blake quizzicaly as she walked up to the door, followed by Yang. She held a small red box cradled under her arm.

"Yeah, it'll be great! We just have to keep them away from their kid." Reassured Yang, holding the box forward, presenting the lack of imminent danger they held.

"Ok, just put them on a shelf or something." Blake dismissed, opening the door. Once inside they were met by four people. Nora, who was lazily lounging around on the couch. Weiss, who was standing next to Ruby. And a small girl peaking around the corner.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted as she leapt forward and enveloped the blonde in a bone crushing hug. "Long time no see. How are you and Blake doing?" She asked, pulling away from the startled blonde.

"We're doing alright Ruby, we just got an apartment in town." Blake interjected. Yang got to her senses and held out the box.

"Look what I brought!" She beamed, holding the box out and pulling back the lid. Revealed unto Ruby and Weiss were an assortment of shotgun shells. Ruby seemed to think they were pretty cool, but Weiss on the other hand looked ready to kick Yang out the door.

"You dolt! We just adopted a kid! Do you have any idea how dangerous live ammunition is!?" Weiss shouted, the little girl, who's hair was Brown, tugged on Weiss' skirt.

"Mommy, what does adopted mean?" She asked. Weiss froze in her tracks and her eyes grew wide. Ruby bent down and picked the kid up.

"Don't worry about it, it's uhh... grown up talk?" She told the girl, it sounded more like she was asking herself what it was. Then she walked out of the room with her.

"A-anyway, that stuff is dangerous! Put it somewhere she can't reach it!" Weiss demanded, regaining her composure.

"Sheesh, alright here." Yang said, rolling her eyes and placing the ammunition on a shelf next to the door. Ruby returned and handed out controllers for everybody.

"What are these for?" Inquired Blake, confused as to why Ruby would hand every one a controller without saying a word or attempting to explain anything. Ruby skipped over to the t.v., she either didn't hear Blake, or he didn't care. Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Its Peggle night, I don't know what it is about that game that compels her to play, but it makes her happy so I allow it." She says taking a seat on the couch next to Nora.

_Later that night:_

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Yang asked, crawling into bed next to Blake, who was nose deep in a book. She closed the book and placed it on the nightstand before turning off the lamp and laying back.

"I must admit, something about that game was rather enjoyable." Blake smirked, cozying up next to Yang. Blake was about to say something else, but was interrupted by a loud snore emanating from the blonde brawler. _'I sure know how to pick' em.' _She jokingly thinks to herself. Suddenly Yang shoots into a sitting position with a look of fear in her eyes.

"Oh shit..." She says softly. "I left the box of shotgun shells at Ruby's house." She says. Blake's eyes widen and Yangs head fills with images of Ruby's child finding the box of shells and somehow finding and loading a gun and firing it Willy nilly. She immediately hops out of bed and grabs her boots and coat. "I'll be right back!" She shouts as she speeds out of he apartment. Blake sits back and sighs.

"Yep, I sure know how to pick' em." She jokes to herself.

...

It was around 12:15 when Yang arrived back at Ruby's house. She hopped off her bike and ran up to the door. _'No time to knock.' _She thinks to herself as she brings her foot up and kicks the door in. She brought her hands up to her face and cupped her mouth. "Wake up bitches!" She shouted, uncaring who she woke up. Ruby and Weiss ran in wearing their usual sleepwear.

"Yang, what are you doing!?" Half shouted Weiss. Apparently Nora decided to crash for the night as she awoke on the couch and slowly stood up.

"Wha huh?" She asked, confused and still half asleep. Yangs eyes darted to the shelf and spotted the red box. She promptly took it and threw it straight through the window.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Half shouted Ruby, still confused as to why her sister was here passed midnight.

"Sorry!" Yang yelled as she ran out the door, picked the box up, hopped on her bike l, and drove away. Ruby walked to the door and shut it.

"Who agrees we should all just forget whatever it is that just happened and go back to bed?" Ruby asked turning back toward the other two girls.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Nora groans before plopping back down on the couch.

"Come on, let's make sure Millie isn't up first." Weiss said, leading Ruby back toward the hallway.

...

"Crisis averted?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow as Yang walked back into the bedroom.

"Yeah, I took care of it. Cause, you know, I'm that awesome." Yang boasted as she jumped back into bed. Promptly, Blake snuggled back into Yang.

"How did Weiss react to it all?" Blake asked. Instead of a reply Blake was treated to a loud snore come from the blonde. _'I swear, she can fall asleep anywhere, anytime.'_

Blake thought, her mind taking her back to a time where Yang fell asleep in the middle of eating a bag of gummy worms. Blake shrugged it off and fell asleep herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated for a bit. I was on a short hiatus but I'm back.**

**Chapter 2: drunk detective Jaune**

"Come on guys, we can keep our things in this locker." Said an over excited Yang leading Jaune and company to the pool. "Just make sure nobody leaves anything out, I got my scroll and alot of lien in here." She warned, opening the locker door and gesturing for every one to place their bags into the small cabinet.

"This hotel rocks! I cant believe we got such a great deal." Exclaimed Pyrrha, who was following close behind Jaune into the pool.

"You know it!" Chimed Yang. She reached into a bag and pulled out a large bottle and handed it to Jaune. "I hope your ready to party lady killer." Yang teased, completely aware of her friends low tolerance to alcohol.

"Y-yeah, for sure." Jaune said, trying to sound confident. Hesitantly he removed the cap and took a large swig from the bottle.

_Five hours later._

"Woo! Yeah party everyone." Yang shouted, before instantly passing out, her limits having been reached. Blake drunkenly staggered over and picked her up.

"I'll take her back to the room." She drunkenly slurred before walking out and almost tripping walking through the door.

"Come on Pyrrha, let's head back." Jaune aside helping his inebriated friend out of the pool. Jaune himself was also drunk, but not as much as his friends. "Looks like someone left their bag on the floor... Oh well." He shrugged, leading Pyrrha through the maze of hallways back towards the room. Once inside, pyrrha ran into the bathroom and proceeded to throw up. Jaune's scroll rang and he pulled it out.

'Yang lost her bag, she won't stop going on about it, it's really annoying.'

In a moment of drunken wisdom, Jaune knew what he had to do.

'I'm on the case.' He replied back before dawning his Sherlock Holmes costume and pretending to smoke a pipe. "Pyrrha! I'm going to solve a mystery!" He called to the bathroom. The only reply back was of Pyrrha loudly throwing up again.

As soon as Jaune stepped into the elevator, a realization struck him. "Oh no, I'm also really drunk." He staggered as the elevator door opened. He stepped out into the lobby and pulled out his magnifying glass, determined not to let his inebriation hinder his progress in the case.

He found a suspicious trail of foot prints until he reached an out of place looking pizza stand. He raised an eyebrow and took his pipe from his mouth for a moment. "A clue." He exclaimed before ordering one slice of pizza. Feeling he was making good progress in the case he continued onward, until he reached the lost and found. "He my friend lost her bag, she had a scroll and alot of lien in it." He said, mouth full of pizza and swaying back and forth.

"Sure, I'll look for that." Laughed the lost and found salesman, going to check the boxes.

"That's not a good sign." Jaune mumbled to himself. Then his scroll went off again.

_Message From: Yang Xia Long._

_Any luck finding my stuff?_

Jaune was about to reply, until he realised something, he typed another message.

'If you lost your bag, how are you sending messages from your scroll?'

'Oh yeah, I guess I didn't lose it. Oops.' She replied back.

Jaune triumphantly shot a fist in the air. "I solved the case!" He shouted, stumbling back towards the elevator. If he were sober he would probably be annoyed at Yang, but thanks to gleeful inebriation, it was just a fun adventure.

"Where we're you?" Pyrrha slurred, sitting up in bed.

"I told you, I was solving a mystery." He mumbled before falling on the bed and passing out.

_The next morning._

"Oh... I feel terrible." Jaune grumbled as he got out of bed, his memory of last night was gone. "Why the hell am I wearing my Sherlock Holmes costume?" He asked, having realized his outfit. Pyrrha was sitting at a table in a red bathrobe drinking coffee. "I dont suppose you know what the hell happened last night either?" He asked.

"Please Jaune, be quiet, my head feels like it was run through a blender and set on fire." She pleaded. Jaune's scroll went off and he got a message from Blake.

'I just checked my messages, I think you became a drunk detective last night.'

Jaune was about to tell her how ridiculous that sounded, but then he remembered what he was wearing.

He slapped himself in the face as his clouded memory of the previous night cleared up.

"Dammit Yang." He grumbled.

...

**Wasn't to sure about this chapter, I couldn't decide between drunk detective Yang, or drunk detective Jaune. In the end I decided Jaune because Miles voices him and Miles was the one who told the story.**


End file.
